Access Granted
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Nyota has to drop something off at the commanders quarters, but she makes one more stop. Please review if it's good enough for a sequel.


**Star Trek 2009 **

**Access granted**

**Spock/Nyota**

Nyota groaned and rolled over in her bed to turn off the offending alarm. As she reached out to push

the sleep button she knocked the alarm off the table. Groaning again she got up out of bed picked up

the alarm and turned it off. "Gaila!" Nyota yelled at her Orion room mate you somehow managed to

sleep through all the noise. _'Sometimes I wonder if she would sleep through an attack.' _"Gaila" Nyota

yelled at her friend again this time grabbing her by the shoulders and violently shaking her. Gaila flew

upright and pulled her sleeping mask off. "Kirk I told you to wake me before class." Gaila mumbled

sleepily. Nyota rolled her eyes and headed towards the bathroom. "Are first class is in an hour, get up."

Nyota said over shoulder. "Well you don't have to be so grouchy about it." Gaila started making her bed

as Nyota came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. "I thought you said we had an hour." Gaila

asked as she looked at her friend with a shocked expression. "I want to stop by professor Brody's and

drop off my paper on Romulan physiology before class starts." "That papers not due for another two

weeks!" Nyota smiled at Gaila, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "You know I could find you the

perfect guy!" Gaila called after her friend. "Yeah right." Nyota snorted at the image of the perfect guy

that popped into her head. Gaila shook her head and happily turned on the com unit. "Call cadet Kirk

please."

Nyota decided to take the long way to the commanding officers apartments. _'Spock lives in commander _

_Brody's building. Ha I can imagine the look of horror on his face if I should up at his door.' _Nyota smiled

to herself and continued walking down the path.

Spock was busy working on his computer when the door chimed. He stood and fixed his ever straight

uniform and took four long strides to the door. "Enter." The door opened to reveal a young cadet. "I'm

sorry to disturb you sir, but I will be going away for the weekend and I wanted to give you my papers

now." The boy was shaking like a fish out of water as he held out a padd for Spock to take. Spock looked

at the cadet with a raised eyebrow and excepted the padd. The boy then let out the breath he had been

holding, smiled and took off down the hall. Spock turned and walked back to his computer with the

padd in hand. Spock had started grading papers again when another cadet popped into his head. _'I _

_wonder what she is doing today? She is most likely to be found outside, for there is not too many clouds _

_and spot under her favourite tree in unoccupied.'_ Spock realised that he had stopped typing and was

thinking about the cadet for 3.5 minutes. Spock then cleared his throat and kept working, but he had an

odd look on his face something bordering amusement. 

Nyota arrived at the commanders housing 11 minutes ago, but instead of going in she started

pacing in front of the doors. "He won't be in his quarters anyway, he's a professor. He's

probably doing something very important. Wait what am I saying? I don't even know what

floor he lives on!" Nyota then realised that she had said all of this out loud and that she had

gripped the padd so tight it was making a strange cracking noise. "Ok come down." Nyota

took a few coming breaths then stepped into the housing unit. Nyota looked around for an

inventory or something that could tell her which floor professor Brody lived on. On the far left

wall Nyota spotted a gold plaque with the names of every commanding officer that lived in the

building. Nyota looked at the B's and found commander Brody, he lived on the 4th flour. Nyota

turned to get into the lift but curiosity got the best of her. Nyota put her finger on the plaque

and ran it down the S's. She gave a smirk when she found what she was looking for. "4th floor

too." Nyota then got on the lift.

Spock was now sitting on his meditation mat attempting to meditate, but every time he closed his eyes a

certain cadet clouded his thoughts...all of them. Sighing with frustration Spock stood and removed his

robe, placing it on it's hook. He then went to the kitchen to make tea. While he was waiting for the

water to heat his thoughts wondered. _'If I go out later on I might see her. NO! I must stop being so _

_illogical! She is a cadet I should not be thinking such things. Besides, she would never take notice to me.' _

Spock was torn from his thoughts by the kettle announcing that his water was efficiently heated. Spock

also realised that he was gripping the counter so hard it hurt. Spock poured the water and went to sit

down. Slowly sipping his tea he thought back to what he had done last week. _'Spock was telling his class _

_about an upcoming test they would have to study for when he spotted her staring at him. Well all of his _

_students were staring at him, except for that cadet, what was his name...Kirk! He had his eyes on cadet _

_Gaila. The cadet that was especially focused on him was smiling now, Spock then realised he was staring _

_back and he had stopped talking. Clearing his throat he looked away and continued. After a few minutes _

_his gaze wondered to the cadet again, she was still staring at him intently. Spock suddenly felt overheated, _

_pulled at the collar of his uniform and continued talking. When class was finished all of the cadets left _

_except one. "Are you not leaving?" Spock asked the cadet that had remained behind. The cadet stood up _

_and walked over to him. "I'm sorry to bother you with this I know your busy." She said it with that same _

_flirtations look she had given him earlier and that smile. A smile that could make a Vulcan man meditate _

_and extra hour just to rid it from his mind. Spock closed his eyes to purge the thought and the cadet _

_continued. "I don't understand this part." The cadet put the padd down in front of him and pointed to the _

_part she was having trouble with. Spock looked at the padd and then up at the cadet that was now leaning _

_slightly forward exposing just a hint of cleavage. Spock's eyes widened but not enough that it was _

_noticeable to the cadet. He then quickly averted his gaze to the padd. Spock looked over the padd and then _

_without looking up told the cadet he had a meeting to attend to, but he could assist her later in his office. _

_Spock then got up and left without saying another word. Spock sat in his office staring at a clock. To _

_anyone that might come into his office he looked calm and composed, but he was anything but that. He _

_was panicking, what was she doing to him! He was not in the midst of Pon Farr, and yet he felt a fire _

_slowly burning away his logic. Spock had told the cadet to meet him in his office at 1600 hours and it was _

_1554. He debated leaving a note that he was ill and could not help her today, but he thought that to be _

_rude and he could never be rude to her. Just then the door to his office opened and revealed the cadet. _

_Spock looked up at her, his face giving away nothing. "Good after noon commander." Spock nodded his _

_reply. Spock then made a gesture for her to sit down. The cadet smiled that earth shattering smile again _

_and took a seat across from his desk. "commander I was wondering, would you be willing to teach me how _

_to speak Vulcan?" Spock did not say anything but he raised his eyebrow. "I need four credits by the end _

_of the year and I've already taken everything but Vulcan is a language that only one professor knows _

_fluently." Spock did not say anything so the cadet started speaking again. "That professor is you sir." _

_Spock seemed to be thinking so the cadet decided to wait until he was done. "I am available Thursday _

_evenings at 1800 hours, would that be acceptable?" "Yes that would be perfect!" The cadet exclaimed _

_excitedly as she bounced slightly in her chair. Spock couldn't help but smile inwardly at the fact that he _

_had made her happy. Spock then threw the thought from his mind and told the cadet he would see her _

_Thursday. The cadet got up to leave but turned to face him again. "Thank you sir, this means a lot to _

_me." The cadet smiled and left. When the cadet left, the strange burning in his chest returned. When _

_Spock arrived at his quarters that evening he decided to do something illogical, he went to his door and _

_added a new person that could enter his quarters. "Please state name and rank" The computer then _

_beeped to let Spock know he could state the name. "Uhura cadet Nyota and Spock Commander." _

"_Acknowledged." Spock then lay awake that night thinking. 'She could enter my quarters at any time she _

_felt necessary.' Spock fell asleep happier then he had ever been._

*knock, knock* "Enter." Nyota then stepped into the well lit room. "Good evening Commander Brody."

"Good evening Cadet Uhura, what can I do for you?" "I just came to give you my paper on Romulans."

Commander Brody smiled, she was his best student. "It's a little early isn't it?" Nyota just smiled. "Well i

should be going sir." "Of course have a good evening cadet." Nyota said goodbye to the commander and

left his quarters. As she walking towards the lift she saw a certain commanders door. _'No, I will just _

_keep walking.' _Nyota did keep walking but curiosity got the best of her and she found herself standing in

front of his door, staring at it as if he would suddenly appear and invite her in. "This is silly." Nyota

stated out loud as she waved her hand right in front of the scanner. "Access granted" The door slid

open to reveal an equally stunned Spock, who just happened to be looking longingly at his door.


End file.
